A wide variety of different types and designs of cases for portable electronic devices are known. One problem with existing device cases is that the cases are not being made entirely from compostable biopolymer materials. One of the major reasons is that typically compostable biopolymer materials are difficult to manufacture as a clear material, as clear bio resins are often very brittle and thus cannot serve as a protective phone case. Thus, clear cases are often made of a conventional plastic that is capable of sustaining drop tests.
Therefore, there is a need for a cellular phone case made entirely from compostable biopolymer materials and that include a clear transparent front face and side soft edges.